Life on the run
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: Draco is the only heir to the malfoy's and if some thing happens to lucius he must take over the buissness. tired of living like a malfoy Draco runs away to live life a normal way until Lucius post wanted posters of him and his friends. he is on the run.\
1. run away

Chapter 1

Run away

Life sucks for Draco Malfoy. He was an only child who didn't have anyone to love him. His mother was scared of his father and his father was a jerk. He had no friends, and the friends he had he couldn't keep because they were what his family and kind called muggles. Draco normally stayed in his room unless he was hungry or had to go to the bathroom. He also left his room to defend his mother. He rarely left to eat and he rarely had to go to the bathroom.

Draco was a skinny pale boy with long blond hair and silver grayish eyes. He was an independent kid. He rarely went outside to play and he was popular and he didn't even know it.

Draco was in his room reading as always when it started. His mother was in the kitchen making dinner when Lucius returned home from work. Draco went downstairs like he was some sort of house elf and tried to get his father's coat.

"now Draco," said Lucius. "that's the house elf's job."

"but the house elf's deserve a break." said Draco. He was young but he knew a lot about house elf liberation. "they've been working all day."

Lucius laughed and rustled Draco's hair. He walked into the kitchen. Draco followed behind him. Narcissa was at the stove stirring a pot of spaghetti.

"Narcissa where's Latoya?" He asked sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"She's doing the laundry in the basement." answered Narcissa cutting up some green pepper. "she volunteered to do it."

Draco looked from Lucius to Narcissa. He looked at Lucius again and noticed that he looked mad about something.

"I told you to not let her do laundry." he said through gritted teeth.

Both Narcissa and Draco had sensed Lucius's anger. Draco looked around looking for a solution.

"look what I can do father." said Draco standing on his hands.

Lucius pushed Draco's feet and he fell over. Lucius mad his way to Narcissa. When he got there he looked at her bit and then back handed her. Draco screamed and Narcissa fell to the ground. Draco crawled over to Narcissa and rested his head on her knee Narcissa petted his head.

"stand up!" shouted Lucius to Draco.

Draco stood up quickly and faced Lucius.

"go to your room."

Draco ran upstairs.

_(Draco was in his room on the bed)_

_Draco_

_This for my people's who just lost somebody_

_(draco looked out of the window and noticed a funeral in the park.)_

_Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady_

_But your hand way up high_

_(Draco pressed his hand against the window)_

_We will never say bye (no no no)_

_(Draco looked at the door as he heard his parents arguing)_

_Mamas, daddies, sister,_

_Brothers, and cousins_

_This is for my peoples who lost their grandmother_

_(Draco looked at the ceiling)_

_Lift your head to the sky_

_We will never say bye_

_(Draco looked at a picture on the wall. The picture was of him and his parents. In the picture no one looked happy)_

_As a child there were them times_

_I didn't get it but you kept me in line_

_I didn't know why I didn't show up sometimes on Sunday _

_Morning_

_(Draco looked at a picture of a lady with long black hair and orange eyes)_

_And I missed you_

_But I'm glad we talked it through_

_(Draco went in his closet and pulled out a baby blue book bag. He listen as his parents argued)_

_All those grown full things_

_Separation brings_

_Let you never let me know it_

_You never let me show it because_

_(Draco looked out of the door and heard his mother take his side.)_

_You loved me and obviously_

_There so much left to say_

_(he went back into his room and looked at the picture of the girl with black hair and orange eyes)_

_If you were with me today_

_Face to face_

_(Draco began to place clothes, medicine, food, and other things he though he would need in his bag. He picked up a picture of Lucius and threw it across the room causing it to shatter.)_

_I never knew I could hurt like this _

_And everyday life goes on I wish_

_(he picks up a picture of the girl and looks at it.)_

_I could talk to you for a while_

_Miss you but I try not to cry_

_(Draco slowly placed the picture in his book bag.)_

_As.. Time.. Goes.. By_

_(he picked up a picture of Narcissa and glanced at the door.)_

_And as soon as you've reached a better place_

_(he thought about the picture he had placed in the book bag before this one.)_

_Still I'll give the whole world to see your face_

_And I'm back here next to you_

_Feels like you gone too soon_

_Now the hardest thing to say is bye bye_

_(Draco placed Narcissa picture in his bag and walked to the dresser to get some more things.)_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,_

_Bye bye. Bye bye, bye bye,_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,_

_Bye bye_

_(he folded the clothes before putting them in his book bag.)_

_And you'll never get the chance to _

_See how well I've done_

_And you'll never see me get to number one_

_(he picked up a pink shirt that belong to the girl in the picture.)_

_I wish that you were here to celebrate together_

_Wish that we could spend the holidays together_

_(he heard his mother come upstairs and go in her room.)_

_I remember when you use to tuck me in at night_

_With the dragon that you gave_

_Me that I held so tight_

_I though that you were so strong_

_You'd make it through whatever_

_It's hard to accept the fact I'll be gone for ever_

_(he slammed the dresser door closed.)_

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And day life goes on I wish_

_I could talk to you for a while_

_Miss you but I try not to cry_

_As.. Time.. Goes.. By_

_(he began to pack his bag again)_

_And as soon as you've reached a better place_

_Still I'll give the whole world to see your face_

_And I'm back here next to you_

_And feels like you gone too soon_

_And the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,_

_Bye bye. Bye bye, bye bye,_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,_

_Bye bye_

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody_

_Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady_

_Raise your hand way up high_

_We will never say bye (no no no)_

_Mamas, Daddies, sisters,_

_Brothers, friends, and cousin_

_Lift your head to the sky cause'_

_We will never say bye…bye_

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday life goes on I_

_Wish I could talk to you for a while_

_Miss you but I try not to cry_

_As.. Time.. Goes.. By_

_And as soon as you've reached a better place_

_Still I'll give the whole world to see your face_

_And I'm back here next to you_

_And feels like you gone too soon_

_And the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,_

_Bye bye. Bye bye, bye bye,_

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,_

_Bye bye_

_bye bye, bye bye, bye bye bye bye, bye bye, bye bye bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye _

_(Draco climbed out of the window wondering if he was doing the right thing…running away from his problems.)_

**Authors note: this is the second installment of true love?…life on the run. I hope you enjoy it. The idea sorta came to me while watching the Simpson's movie. Please read and review and let me know if there is anything you want to happen in the story or even a specific song you want. Thank you!**


	2. Diagon alley

Chapter 2

Diagon alley

Draco was on his way to Diagon alley to empty out his gringotts vault. He step on the curve of chips ahoy avenue and flicked out his wand hand. A double Decker night bus came out of the clear night sky and came to a halt in front of Draco.

"you hail a night bus?" asked a short young man. "name and destination, please."

"….Jason…." Draco looked around to find a name. It s a good thing that the conductor wasn't paying him any attention. "Popsicle." he said calmly.

"Jason huh?" he asked examining him. He looked at his hand and saw a green ring with a snake on it and the initials dddlzbm. "what's that on your finger?"

Draco looked at his hand and pulled his sleeve up. "nothing." he said quietly. "can I get on now?"

"okay." the conductor moved out of his way. "destination?" he said taking Draco's money.

"the leaky cauldron," he said looking around the crowded night bus, "can I have the hot chocolate now please?"

The conductor walked off and Draco followed after him. "this is your bed," he said pointing to a emerald green bed. "my name is Stan shunpike."

Draco sniggered then looked at Stan who was now glaring at him. He smiled at him and sat on the bed.

"my hot chocolate please." he said demandingly.

Stan walked away from him and walked upstairs to get the hot chocolate.

Draco sat on the bed. The more he looked around the more he saw…Malfoy. Even as he ran away everything reminded him he was the heir of the Malfoy family. Stan came back with a big cup of hot chocolate.

"here's your hot chocolate."

"…thank you."

Stan examined him closely as he drank the hot chocolate. Draco was slowly placing the cup on the beside table as the night bus began to turn the corner. Draco picked up a daily prophet and started to read it. He could still feel Stan looking at him.

"what are you staring at?" he asked slowly looking up from his paper.

"are you sure your names….Jason Popsicle?" asked Stan looking at him suspiciously.

Draco looked at him and then noticed that he was serious. "are they paying you to annoy the passengers?" he asked getting annoyed. "because I'm getting quiet annoyed."

Stan looked at him before walking off. The bus turned another corner and Draco bolted out of his seat. He hit the window and screamed.

"owie." he said unplastering his self from the window.

It was ten after eleven when the bus got to the leaky cauldron. Draco got off of the bus and turned to the driver and conductor.

"thank you." he said nodding he's head in some sort of bowing manner.

Stan and the driver nodded their heads. Draco walked in the leaky cauldron with his hood on. Tom the bartender noticed him walk in and saw that he was young.

"this is the time the bar is opened." he said looking at Draco. "your to young to be in here right now."

Draco kept walking to the back where the entrance to diagon alley was. He tapped the brick and the entrance opened. Draco stepped in and noticed that the no one shopped at night.

Draco walked up the road….alone. He was curious about diagon alley at night. For he had never been in it…alone. That was all Draco could think about….the fact that he was…alone. Draco sat on a bench and placed his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He was on his own and if his parents found out he was emptying the family vault they would be furious.

* * *

Narcissa

Malfoy was sitting in her room tears running down her cheek. She heard Lucius come up stairs and looked at the door only to hear Draco's bedroom door open. She was expecting Lucius to be giving him some sort of man talk but he came in her room quickly.

Malfoy was sitting in her room tears running down her cheek. She heard Lucius come up stairs and looked at the door only to hear Draco's bedroom door open. She was expecting Lucius to be giving him some sort of man talk but he came in her room quickly.

Malfoy was sitting in her room tears running down her cheek. She heard Lucius come up stairs and looked at the door only to hear Draco's bedroom door open. She was expecting Lucius to be giving him some sort of man talk but he came in her room quickly.

"Narcissa! Draco is gone!" He shouted at the woman in the bed.

Narcissa looked at Lucius expecting him to tell her he was joking but he wasn't. Narcissa picked up her phone and called the police.

The next morning Draco woke up on a bench. He must have fallen asleep when he was thinking about where he was going to stay. He walked into Gringotts and looked around. He was pleased to see. That it was empty except for the goblins that worked there.

Draco walked over to the counter at the end of the isle. "I'm here to deposit all of the money from the Malfoy's vault." he looked at the goblin who was still writing on his over-sized paper. The goblin looked up and saw Draco searching through his pocket.

"your key?" he asked watching the little boy look through his pocket.

Draco knew that he had took the key out of Lucius pocket the day they went shopping for food. He reached in his book bag and picked out a green key with a snake on it.

"here, you go." he said handing the key to the goblin.

The goblin got into a cart with Draco and they went to his vault, he placed all of the money into his bag and got back into the cart. When out of diagon alley he went into madam malkins to get some robes only to run in to the golden trio.

"Hey, Malfoy." said Ron mockingly. "where's your mummy?"

Draco ignored him and walked over to a rack of clothes. He had no intentions of going back to Hogwarts let alone start a fight with Weasley. He was mad at the fact that after what they had been through a few months ago Hermione was still holding up after their break up.

"Hi Draco." said Hermione casually.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Hi…" he picked up a pair of black robes with some gold on it and no house crest.

The trio looked at each other. On the list of Hogwarts supplies it had said to get robes with your house crest on it. Draco however was interested in the gold outline and the black colouring.

"Malfoy what on earth are you buying?" asked Harry. "your in slytherin aren't you…where's your slytherin pride?" he looked Draco in the eye.

"Guess I don't care what Dumbledore wants me to wear." he lied. He knew that Potter would buy it because he was a good liar.

He paid for the robes and walked out. He figured while in the wizarding world he could dress like a wizard. He knew he was going to have to leave diagon alley soon. Knowing his parents they're probably putting up missing posters of him. Or it's in the news paper….or worst they don't care. But if they did he would have to be on the run, especially when the golden trio knew where he was.


	3. New Feelings

Chapter 3

New feelings

Draco was waiting for a bus to come. He was sitting down when the golden trio showed up. He didn't know why but he was happy to see them, however, he didn't show it. He sat silently alone at the bus stop. Harry sat down next to him, Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron was chasing a squirrel.

"so Malfoy," said Harry watching Ron. "where are you really going?" he asked eyeing the bag of things and the book bag.

'who wants to know." he asked looking to see if a bus was coming.

"me." answered Harry simply.

Draco focused on waiting for the bus. He could hear Harry talking but he wasn't listening. Harry obviously caught on to what Draco was doing because he had stopped talking to him. Draco heard the bus before it reach them. He pulled out his bus card and got on the bus. He was followed by the golden trio.

Draco placed the card in the slot and took it back when it came back up. He walked to the back of the bus. Their were four seats left on the bus. Harry sat in a single seat, Ron sat behind him. Draco saw a old woman trying to get to the back of the bus. He grabbed Hermione's arm and ran to the seats practically knocking the old lady down. He sat Hermione in a seat next to a man with long black hair that looked familiar. He sat on the other side of the man.

The old woman walked in front of Draco. "young man can i have this seat?" she asked in a old persons voice.

Draco stared at her for a moment. "….hell naw." he said clear as a bell.

"I certainly hope some one stabs you in the eye." she said in a spoiled rich voice.

"you and me both lady." he said sitting back and relaxing. The lady walked off to the front of the bus to find a gentlemen that would give up their sit for her. Draco highly doubt she found one as rude as she was. The bus bumped and Draco fell forward out of his seat. He assumed this was because he told that lady no.

"are you okay?" asked the man that was sitting next to him.

Draco was finally getting a good look at him and saw that he had grey eyes like his. Draco raised an eyebrow at the hand the man held out. Draco got quickly only for the bus to jolt and he goes all the way to the front of the bus. He slammed into the fare box. He knocked it over and hit the pole on the window.

"son of a bitch!" Draco was cut off by the gasp and murmurs of the adults on the bus.

"such language!" shouted the old lady who missed out on the seat.

"he should be a shame of himself!" she yelled covering her babies ears.

'yeah there are children on this bus!" shouted another defensive mother.

Draco looked around feeling that they might not want him on the bus. Using wandless and wordless magic the bus came to a halt and Draco jumped off of the stairs.

He didn't know why he cared. People called him names all the time. But to be on the bus with the golden trio, curse, and have a million old people and parents shout at him he didn't want to keep riding on the bus.

To him this was a new feeling.

**Authors note: please review. I really want to know if I should continue. Please?**


End file.
